This invention relates to motor driven scooters of the type wherein a rider standing on a platform steers the scooter with a steering and supporting handle and is propelled by a rear driven wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an all-terrain scooter having a shock absorber integrally mounted to the scooter supporting frame between the front steering wheel and the rear driven wheel. Provision is made for the scooter to fold into a compact package for convenient transport.
All-terrain scooters are known. See Patmont U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,539. The xe2x80x9call-terrainxe2x80x9d scooter disclosed therein is provided with a large central tubular chassis having two central brackets supporting a platform. At the front, the tubular chassis bends upward through a notch in the platform upwardly and above the front wheel to support a steering wheel head tube. At the rear, the tubular frame is offset to one side of the chassis for cantilevered support of the rear driven wheel. From this portion of the frame, rotational mounting of an engine having a protruding shaft with a tire-driving surface occurs. Generally, the scooter is driven on enlarged tires with its principal use being off-road, typically over rough terrain.
This scooter has found extensive use in both sporting and off-road patrol functions. Regarding such sporting functions, racing and jumping in both organized and unorganized individual and team competition now regularly occurs. Likewise, in off-road patrol functions, the scooter is typically transported in the trunk of the car or the bed of the truck to the end of a road, lifted from its transported disposition, set up, and used for transport of a patrolling officer to locations where his car or truck cannot take him. In either event, improved all-terrain performance is required. In order for such all-terrain performance to occur, the ability to soften the impact of scooter takeoff and landing from terrain obstacles, such as rocks, potholes, and the like, has been required.
Referring to Martin U.S. Pat. 6,338,393, the rear driving wheel is shown mounted to a support bracket rotational with respect to the rear portion of a scooter. A shock absorber extends between the scooter platform and a point above the scooter platform on the rotational support bracket. The shock absorber absorbs energy by undergoing compression upon impact of the rear driven wheel of the scooter with the ground.
It is also known to use essentially the same arrangement and have the shock absorber extend between a rotation point underlying the platform and a lower and protruding portion of the rear wheel supporting frame.
Both arrangements have their disadvantages. Where the shock absorber is mounted above the platform, both the mount and the shock absorber are exposed to the foot of the rider. Interference with the rider""s firm footing on the platform can occur. Further, the feet of the rider can be knocked out of position on the platform or the feet of the rider can damage the shock absorber. Where the shock absorber is mounted below the platform, the shock absorber is inevitably exposed to the underlying irregular terrain. Where the shock absorber is exposed to the underlying irregular terrain, the inevitable particulate matter impacting the shock absorber can interfere with shock absorber operation and even damage the shock absorber to the point of inoperability.
In both of the above examples, the shock absorber must move relative to the platform and undercarriage of the scooter during shock absorbing motion. This required motion increases the profile required for shock absorber operation relative to the top and/or bottom of the scooter.
Additionally, there has been found a need to conveniently fold such scooters for transport. Specifically, when the scooter is originally shipped to the consumer and even more importantly when the customer transports the scooter between uses, whether they be sporting events or patrol activities, there is a need to have such scooters in a compact, folded disposition. While it is known to fold the supporting and steering handle downward, above, parallel to, and overlying the scooter platform, provision has not been made to fold the rear driving wheel and its engine into such a compact package. At the present time, the lower scooter frame including the steered front wheel, and the rear driven wheel and its engine are disposed in a linear array which cannot be further folded.
A motor powered scooter for supporting a standing rider has a front steered wheel, a rear driven wheel, and a platform therebetween that supports a standing rider on the scooter. The platform is preferably disposed substantially horizontally along a longitudinal axis, and in the preferred embodiment has a main structural tube disposed in supporting relation under the platform. A shock absorber having first and second relatively moving ends for energy absorbing movement is fastened in fixed relation to the underside of the platform with one of the relatively moving ends disposed to and toward the rear driven wheel. In a preferred embodiment, the shock absorber is protectively encased and held within the main structural tube underlying and supporting the platform. A rear frame is provided for supporting the rear driven wheel. This rear frame is connected at a rotation point relative to the platform. A linkage has a first connection to the rear frame offset from the rotation point. This linkage connects at a second connection at the relatively moving end of the shock absorber. The rotation of the driving wheel supporting frame relative to the platform causes energy-absorbing shock absorber movement. At the same time, disconnecting either the shock absorber and/or linkage enables the rear driven wheel with its engine to be conveniently folded under and held in the folded position relative to the platform. A shock-absorbing scooter having a compact folded disposition for convenient transport results.